


On a Knead-to-Know basis

by KeylimePi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Even superheroes have to sleep, Parents know all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeylimePi/pseuds/KeylimePi
Summary: Sometimes even superheroes need a bit of a wake-up call when akumas rise in the dead of night





	On a Knead-to-Know basis

**Author's Note:**

> Figuring parents often know more than they let on, thought this would be fun to explore in the case of our favorite pair of bakers. May expand into more chapters in the future, but for now hope you enjoy this short drabble (my first released into the internet :D). Thanks!

A scream woke Sabine in the early hours of a dreary Tuesday morning. She rolled over, peering blearily at the alarm clock on the bedside which blinked a searing red ‘2:34’. Softly groaning, she dropped her head back on the pillow and flipped onto her back as more shouts floated through the sliver of open window, waiting, listening. At any moment there should be the sound of footsteps overhead, the squeal-thud of a trapdoor opening, the muffled call to a ‘Teekee’, and silence.

Only the last of the four was present. While the noise rose outside, the apartment remained stubbornly, unchangingly quiet. Couldn’t have that.

Sabine rolled over again in the opposite direction, dropping a hand onto her husband’s shoulder. “Tom,” she hissed, “Tom, wake up.”

“Whaa… honey, what is it? What’s wrong?” He rubbed his eyes with one large hand. “Did we forget a large order for the morning?”

“No, listen…”

They lay there in the near-dark of the bedroom listening to the escalating chaos outside as the reds and blues of emergency vehicles seeped through the blinds.

“And Marinette?”

“Nothing.”

“But she’s usually such a light sleeper! Must have been really tuckered out by exams.”

“And that commotion by the Arc de Triomphe yesterday,” Sabine gently reminded her husband.

“Right, right, forgot about that. Must have been decorating the Gravois’ cake during the newscast.”

“So… shall we?”

“What excuse this time?”

“How about the classic. I don’t think we’ve used it yet this month.”

Tom leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife’s forehead before kicking the covers off. “Go back to sleep dear, I’ll take care of it.”

As he swung his feet over the side of the bed, Sabine sleepily reached out, grabbing his hand and giving it a little squeeze before releasing it again. “I love you,” she mumbled as she curled back up into a small ball under the covers. 

He smiled fondly down at his wife, love, and partner before getting to his feet and ambling out of the room. The warm covers called to him as sleep beckoned, but first he had a job to do.

****************

Knock, knock, knock

“Marinette? Sweetie? Are you alright?” Tom called into the closed attic door. He knocked again. It wasn’t until the third rap of his knuckles that he heard any movement from within. He waited a few seconds before cracking the door open just a bit.

“Huh?... Papa, what’s wrong?” His little girl sounded rather confused and quite out of sorts. Quite expected under the circumstances.

“Nothing dear, I’m sorry for waking you up. Your mother and I heard screaming and we wanted to check that you were alright.” He sighed inaudibly and softly smiled, before giving the unfollowable command: “Now go back to sleep.” 

“OH… Oh, yes, Papa, perfectly fine here. I’ll do that, big day tomorrow,” she responded, sleepiness falling away with each word. He could just make out her bobbing pigtails in the moonlight as she looked out her window, head sweeping side to side.

“Goodnight then, my little creampuff.”

“Night night, Papa.”

He closed the door and turned, loudly striding down the staircase. When he reached the bottom, rather than turn back towards his waiting bed, his curiosity got the best of him and he tiptoed back up the stairs and held his ear to the door.

Light thumps sounded as restless feet hit the floor boards and ascended to a trapdoor. Screech-thud went the hinges as a trapdoor swung open. A muffled female call sounded, though he couldn’t make out the words over the noise outside, then relative silence descended upon the Dupain-Cheng residence. He headed back towards bed to squeeze in a couple more hours rest before the breakfast rush.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
